


your fiction is my reality

by gaellesblunt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaellesblunt/pseuds/gaellesblunt
Summary: Every 15,000th solar eclipse, our reality and an alternate reality meet at the center of the universe; where future becomes past, reality becomes fiction, belief meets faith and so-on. Each eclipse is different from another, this one however was the first of many..A certain red-headed/blonde girl was sure that her life was falling to pieces; Her mother was abroad for work, her dad left her, she had no other relatives to turn to, and she was in a foreign country all on her own while she was just 17. Now 28, Autumn Isla Diaz almost stopped believing in hope and faith, when she stumbled upon a TV show that made her belief shine again.She'd been a fan for years, been on every convention possible and had almost all the autographs of the cast. She'd dreamed of how her life would've been if she was on the show; little did she know that the universe heard her and quite literally took it to reality.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/You, OUAT/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not fit in any of the storylines in the original show. This book only exists to show the shithead idea the author had.

"Yes, Mom. Call me back later, okay?" The person on the line hummed and chuckled as the receiver was lying on her bed. "I know.. Happy Birthday again, doll. Just know that I love you." The auburn-blonde smiled, "I love you more,"

"I love you most." Then she hung up the call. Autumn then sighed, she wondered about how her mom was. She then sat up indian-style as she took out a plate of cake she got from the diner she worked on. A coworker who was also a fan of Once-Upon-A-Time gave her a candle that was similar to Emma's in season one. She lit up the candle carefully before sighing. 

"Congratulations! You've officially survived another banner year." 

She patted herself on her shoulders and smiled. Autumn closed her eyes and wished; wished for a family that would love her and care for her, wished for a chance of a new start, and wished to get out of her tight situation. She then blew the candle and waited. Minutes passed by and she huffed. 

"Good thing no one showed up like Emma's did. God help me if a kid suddenly came up."

Autumn chuckled then stood up, placed the cake back in its container before leaving her apartment. She walked for a few minutes until she saw the two homeless kids that she'd been helping ever since, sleeping on their cardboard box.

She carefully put the cake by their make-shift bed before climbing up the stairs back to her apartment, locking the door and windows.

She then removed any other unnecessary clothing before she climbed in bed and slept of a dreamless sleep. 

Just then a blinding blue light shone through Autumn's apartment, everything she had ever owned disappeared into thin air then soon she joined them. Nothing was then left in the apartment, as though no one ever lived there. Memories of Autumn were also erased from her loved ones' memories as she travelled back in time, entering a wormhole. 

\-----------


	2. which season am i in?

Autumn woke up as a blinding white light surrounded her, her vision came back slowly but surely making her squint. She searched around the room, her eyes landing on the IV pole and the dark forest outside the windows; A hospital.

The other people in the room were surprised to see the mysterious girl wake up, specifically a sheriff and a mayor. The girl then sat up and rubbed her head as if she woke up from a nap, then her eyes widened as she saw the brunette woman. 

"Oh god, did I drink last night?" She murmured. Eyes travelled towards each woman, each time her sight landed on them, she winced and shook her head. 

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The brunette woman asked her, Autumn then laughed to herself as she sat up straight, or as straight as she can. 

"I'm sorry for my language, but if this is some kind of stupid prank then it's not fucking working." The blonde then looked at her weirdly, then at the mayor, before a raven-haired woman faced the auburn-blonde. 

"Prank? Sweetie no one's making pranks. You're in a hospital, do you remember what happened to you?" Autumn squinted her eyes as she thought back, then shrugged. 

"Look, all I remember was that it was my 28th birthday, I was in my apartment after my shift ended. Emily gave me a cake and a candle from a tv show I liked, I wished for things then I gave the cake to the homeless kids a floor below me then went back to my apartment and slept. Then next thing I know, I'm right here and I'm feeling like shit." The brunette narrowed her eyes at woman, making a mental note to research what happened here and to give her a sense of control to her swearing.

"Well what now Sheriff Swan, what do think about this girl?" Autumn then widened her eyes at this, looking around frantically in panic. 

"S-Sheriff Swan? As in Sheriff E-Emma Swan?" They all looked at her surprised. 

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" 

"Wait! What year is it? And what is your name?" Autumn then pointed her look at the raven. The brunette groaned out loud, "Not until you tell us why you know Miss Swan's name-" 

"Please just tell me!" Autumn yelled, the three women were borderline just shocked at her behaviour. 

"It's 2012, I'm Mary-Margaret." Mary said. Autumn sighed out loud before putting her hands on her head, groaning as she was whispering things to herself. The mayor then was getting agitated and some-what nervous about this girl. 

"What are you doing now?" Autumn then took a deep breath before looking at them dead in the eyes. 

"Four words, Madam Mayor," Regina widened her eyes, 

"I'm from the future." 

\-----------------------------

"So you're telling me, that you're a woman who's working in a coffee shop," she nodded,

"Who lived alone in an apartment in New York," She nodded again.

"Who watched a TV show that showed our lives and more," she hummed,

"And that it ended in 2018, which was a year ago according to you." She hummed again,

"Because you're from the year 2019." 

Autumn then looked in thought, "Yeah, that's seems about right." 

"So you know what happened, what's gonna happen, and what's already happening?" Mary-Margaret asked, Autumn nodded. 

"Not every time, my memory is shit so don't act like I'm your little crystal ball or whatever." She glared directly at Regina, who grew uncomfortable with the presence of this woman. 

"Okay, well which season do you think we're in then?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"When you said your name, we're still probably in season one or ending season one. So we're good." Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Anyone can fake that nowadays, prove that you are from the future." Autumn looked at her in the eyes. 

"I'm 28, born on December 17th 1991. If it's 2012 then I'm supposed to be 21 years old." Regina then scoffed again, but Autumn clicked her tongue. 

"I'm not finished yet Madam Mayor," She just rolled her eyes as Autumn smirked slightly, she then looked at Mary-Margaret.

"Your full name is Mary-Margaret Blanchard and you're the teacher who gave Henry Mills a storybook which gave him ideas that this town is actually cursed." The woman stammered as Autumn faced the brunette.

"You're full name is Regina Mills, your parents are Cora and Henry Mills and you're the mayor of this town. You had a horse named Rocinante, you adopted Miss Swan's biological son and you both keep fighting about him, you've been mayor for as long as you can remember, and you love anything apple" They were in awe as Autumn managed to make the witty, sarcastic mayor speechless. 

"Your name is Emma Swan and you were a bail-bonds person, town deputy and now a sheriff. You turned 28 when you came here to Storybrooke because a boy named Henry told you that he was your son, and that you had to break a curse or something."

She took a breath then looked at them straight in their eyes again. "Shall I continue?" Emma then stammered as Regina looked at her shocked and froze, "But anyone could've researched about those-" Regina then shook her head. 

"No.. t-those things w-were from my childhood. N-No one else knew a-about my childhood." Autumn then stood up, and carefully ripped the IVs before walking towards the frozen mayor. The brunette slightly flinched, her face stone-cold but Autumn didn't falter. Instead she glared and stared right down her eyes, with nothing but curiosity.

"Now you can ask questions about me, since I technically am the stranger here?" 

"Yeah no shit sherlock," Emma whispered then straightened her posture. 

"What's your name?" 

"Really? That's what you're gonna ask first?" Mary-Margaret shrugged, "Seems like a valid question to me." 

"Autumn. My name is Autumn Isla Diaz. Full name and all. Nicknames are A, Autie, and Isle." 

Emma crossed her arms, "Alright, where are you from?" 

"New York obviously," Emma glared, "Where. are. you. from." 

Autumn sighed, "I was an immigrant from France. Adopted by Mexican parents and we lived in Marsielle by the docks so I grew up loving the water, until they got divorced and I was forced to move to America. Been there, or _here_ , since I was 17." She removed her stare from Regina's eyes and stood next to Mary-Margaret. Honestly the height difference from her and Autumn was hilarious. 

"Any more questions?" 

"Any facts about yourself?" She softened her gaze on Mary-Margaret's direction. " _Honestly she is adorable yet sooo much more older than me."_ Autumn thought.

"I like cats. Love 'em lots. I'm addicted to caffeine, anything ocean related I love that. I hate walks. Anything about magic and mythical creatures are my favourites to read about. Oh and I come from a line of witches in France." 

All women look at Emma and the woman shrugged, "Everything was true, except for the walks tho." 

Autumn groaned, "Walks are fuckin' amazing." 

Autumn then grabbed a juice box on the table beside her. She plopped herself on the edge of the bed before staring at the three women. 

"So.. still don't believe me?" They nodded and stuttered which led Autumn to smile at herself. She looked at her wrist as though a watch was on it before she counted from three to one. The other women looked confused before the doors opened, revealing the sweet little boy Autumn knew all about. 

"Mom! What- wait who's this?" He asked. Autumn stood up, juice box in her right hand, as she put her hand out for him to shake. 

"Autumn Diaz, pleasure to meet you." Henry then beamed as he recognized her, he then suddenly hugged her which made everyone confused. 

"Whoa! Someone's a hugger!" Regina then ripped Henry away from her and told him to wait by the corridor as Doctor Whale came in and checked her vitals. 

"Seems like Miss Diaz is ready to go. All her vitals seem perfectly well, or as I should say too well." Mary-Margaret then sighed, 

"When can she leave?" Doctor Whale then smiled at them, "She can leave now that her IVs are off." 

Autumn then smiled sheepishly before she stood up and walked to the cupboard, where her bag and other supplies were. She was shocked to see her electronics fully charged, her clothes were clean and her toiletries were there. 

"That's peculiar," she whispered, Emma heard this and approached her. 

"What is?" Autumn took out a flannel, a tank top, some jeans, socks and underwear, "All my things are here, like I was packing to go here or something." Autumn then got dressed in the bathroom then put on her shoes. Emma was the only one with her because Mary-Margaret still needed to go back and Regina went home with Henry. Emma smiled at her, 

"Wow we have the same taste in clothing." the woman smiled, "Well, my wardrobe was based after you since I had no other choice." Emma then raised her brows. 

"My first wardrobe choice was Regina's," Emma giggled. "But I chose yours instead 'cause it's comfortable, affordable, laid-back and easy to customize. Much more my style." Emma then put her arm around her shoulder and walked towards the corridor of the hospital. 

"You weren't scared of Regina, most of the people here were terrified of her. You had balls to go up and stare her down." 

"Why should I be? She doesn't deserve to be feared, she deserves to be understood." Emma then stayed silent for a bit as they were walking. As they approached her bug, Autumn spoke up. 

"So where's Granny's Diner from here?." Emma stood shocked, "H-How did y-you-" 

"Future? Did you listen earlier?" Emma then chuckled before climbing into her bug. "You'll be staying with Me and Mary-Margaret for the mean time, we have lots of space." 

Autumn strapped her seatbelt on, "Really? In the show they only show some snippets of the loft so I thought it was pretty small." 

Emma then stepped on the gas pedal and they drove off. Once they were there, Emma helped Autumn up the stairs as she saw the girl sway slightly sideways.

Emma looked at her worriedly but Autumn just waved her off, "I'm anemic and this is normal for me, don't worry."

Mary-Margaret then greeted her by the door and smiled at her reaction; Autumn looked around as though she was in a museum, she even had to pinch herself to see if this was real. Autumn then sat by the bar as the two adults were talking.

"So, do you like it?" Mary asked.

"After years of watching scenes play through this loft? Of course I do." Emma and Mary-Margaret then laughed as he black-haired handed them cups. Autumn subconsciously looked at hers, Mary then smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. It's a little quirk of mine-" Autumn then waved her off then took a sip.

"No, it's fine. I love hot cocoa with cinnamon, you were practically the one that made me love it." The two women smiled as they asked the girl questions and chatted away.

When it was two hours in, Mary-Margaret then excused herself because it was a school night and she needed to teach tomorrow. Emma then showed Autumn the other bed where she'd stay.

"What work did you do? Or was it just the diner?"

"I was a performer in Massachusetts, but my day job was a guidance counselor. Long story short, a student got me fired and then I'm working at a coffee shop in Brooklyn." Emma stood there shocked as the girl tucked herself into bed and snored away.

If Emma thought that her life wasn't getting anymore crazy, she's fucking wrong.


End file.
